Into the past
by vanillaninja2032
Summary: You Jack you go into the past. set during the movie
1. Default Chapter

*~*~ I don't own PotC if I did I weren't be here I'd be with my sexy pirate captain~*~*  
  
You slowly made your way back to your house cursing your mom. She took your car and then said she would pick you up from practice. That was half an hour ago. You weren't surprised she always seemed to forget you. You got use to it but it still hurt.  
  
You stumbled over a rock and fell flat on your face. You got up once again cursing your luck. Your life basically sucked. Your little brother was a brat that got away with everything. Your older sister out shone you in everything. You just wanted an escape. You shifted your backpack over your shoulders sighed and looked up. It was getting dark already. You could see the first stars appearing in the sky. You sighed again and made a wish like you did when you were little.  
  
"Star light Star Bright first star I see tonight. Wish I may wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I could escape this world and go to a place where I truly belong."  
  
You sighed again and started walking back home. You just didn't seem to fit in here. You have friends sure but no one understood you. No matter what you did you were always stuck in a life you didn't want.  
  
When you finally got home you where so tried you just crashed on your bed.  
  
"Just a little nap" you yawned right before you fell asleep.  
  
~I was going to stop but I won't~  
  
You woke up only to have the sun blind you. You quickly shut your eyes trying to fall back asleep. When you suddenly opened your eyes with a start. This wasn't your room. You got up and tripped over your backpack, landing on your face yet again. You sat up rubbing your face trying to make your nose go back to normal, when you heard the door open.  
  
You looked up to see a girl about your age. She had long brown hair and was dressed in an outfit that looked like it should be in a museum. She seemed surprised to see you up, or to just see you.  
  
"Oh good your up! You'd been asleep for so long we were afraid you weren't going to wake up."  
  
"What? Who are you?" you asked very confused you were in a room other then yours with a girl that looked like she was from the 17th century.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry you must be confused," understatement of the century you thought, "My name is Elizabeth Swan you were found on the beach a few days ago and brought here."  
  
"Where is here?" you asked getting more confused by the second you live nowhere near the beach.  
  
"The governor's house"  
  
"And that is.?"  
  
"Port Royal"  
  
"Okay then. Where is that?"  
  
"Jamaica" Elizabeth sounded like she was stating the obvious.  
  
"Okay. WHAT!?" now you were freaked  
  
"Miss are you okay?"  
  
"I knew I never should have eaten that year old pizza."  
  
"Pizza? What's pizza?"  
  
"You've never heard of pizza geez are you Amish or something?"  
  
"Well excuse me for not hearing of this great pizza." Elizabeth sounded mad you decided it was best not to piss off the only person who might help you, so you apologized.  
  
"Sorry I'm just very confused"  
  
"Its alright miss I apologize for my rude behavior before."  
  
'Okay' you thought 'she is way too polite to be from the 21st century, and what about that dress?'  
  
"Um what year is it?"  
  
"1703 you still must be sick."  
  
At that you started freaking out. You couldn't be in the past. but it did explain the politeness and the clothes. What were you going to do? How do you get home? Do you want to go home?  
  
"Miss do you know where your family is? We should inform them that you are here." Elizabeth brought you back to life with her question. What should you do?  
  
"I have no family they all died." It was kind of true they weren't dead just not born yet.  
  
"Well seeing as you have no family how would you like to stay with us?" an elderly man walked in wearing old fashioned clothes 'not old fashioned probably the best money can but here' you thought and an evident wig.  
  
"Oh Father do you mean it?" guess Elizabeth likes the idea you thought  
  
"Yes I do my dear. Would you like to stay with us miss?" Elizabeth's father asked addressing you.  
  
You were in the past in a place you'd never been to before and a rich man is asking you to live with him. Gee what should you do?  
  
"Yes. Thank you I would like to stay here very much."  
  
"Excellent! What's your name?"  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot to me  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing not Will not Jack not Elizabeth not the Black Pearl nope notta zero zippo  
  
Advice for the day- "Don't fight ugly people they have nothing to lose"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year had passed since you had arrived in the past. You had become quick friends with Elizabeth. She later introduced you to Will Turner, who you could tell was crazy about Elizabeth. You made friends with Will and he agreed to teach you how to fight with a sword. A little bit after you had met Will and Elizabeth you told them you were from the future. They were shocked to say the least.  
  
*~*~  
  
You awoke to the bright Caribbean sun in your eyes. You rolled over trying to go back to sleep. It was no use you were wide-awake. 'Darn sun' you thought, as you got dressed. You remembered today was Captain Norrington's promotion. You didn't really have that much against the man he was just boring, snobbish, and wanted to marry Elizabeth. Which in your opinion was really gross. He could remember to when she was a child.  
  
You hurried to get dressed you didn't like it when the maids dressed you, and if the maids did dress you you'd have to wear a corset. You grabbed your cd player thanking whatever force that brought you here that it brought your cd player too. You weren't ready to go to that ceremony without something to occupy your attention with.  
  
You walked over to Elizabeth's room. She was still sleeping when you walked in. She looked so peaceful you thought too bad you had to get her up. You grabbed a pillow and were about to hit her with it when she woke up with a gasp.  
  
"(You)?"  
  
"Uh hi Liz? How'd you sleep?" you asked hiding the pillow behind your back.  
  
"I had a dream about Will." She said as she got up and went to her desk.  
  
"Really," you asked your prevted mind wondering.  
  
"Not like that!" either you were obvious or Liz knew you really well. "About the day we met remember I told you that story." "Oh," you looked over to see Elizabeth pull out a gold medallion "oh spiffy what's that?"  
  
"A pirate medallion a kind of took from Will"  
  
"YOU STOLE FROM WILL!?"  
  
"No! I just... well kind of."  
  
"For shame Elizabeth Marie Swan for shame. Wait did you say pirate medallion Will hates pirates. A lot."  
  
"hm," Elizabeth wasn't paying attention anymore she was just looking at the medallion. So you decided to change the subject.  
  
"Norrington's promotion is today." You stated simply  
  
"Oh no! It is isn't it?"  
  
"Yeppers"  
  
"I hope he doesn't propose."  
  
"Yup that honor is reserved for a certain blacksmith named Will Turner"  
  
"(You)" Elizabeth obviously didn't want to hear any of your teasing today "I'm serious what if he does?"  
  
"Don't worry I have a plan."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If he proposes faint." You stated simply  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its simple really every time he proposes or is going to propose faint. No answering. He'll be far to worried about you to care about your answer. And If you faint often enough he'll eventually think something is wrong with you and move on no one wants a sick wife. Its fool proof!" you exclaim happily.  
  
Elizabeth was about to respond when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Elizabeth are you up yet?" you heard the Governor ask through the door.  
  
"Yes!" She replied quickly grabbing a robe and knocking over a chair in the process. You started laughing at her but shut up when she glared at you. The governor came in followed by two maids who went about opening curtains and windows.  
  
"Still abed at this hour. It's a glorious day. I brought you a gift" you just got up and walked out going down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After you had been properly fed you walked out to the entrance of the house where you saw Will and Elizabeth talking. You saw Elizabeth walk away and Will look longingly at her. You walked up to Will and learned on his shoulder.  
  
"Dude you are so smitten."  
  
"(You)!"  
  
"Hiya! You know if you want to score some points with Liz calling her by her name would be a good start. It's not all that hard Elizabeth. E-L-I-Z- A-B-E-T-H Elizabeth. Okay now you try"  
  
"(You)" Will was sounding annoyed, annoyed Will was scary.  
  
"Sorry" you said sheepishly  
  
"Its alright"  
  
"Well I'll be going you know ceremony and all I'm coming by your shop later for lessons right?"  
  
"Of course." Will didn't sound annoyed anymore.  
  
"See ya Will" You called as you walked toward the carriage dreading going to the ceremony. 


End file.
